


It was the Little Things (Summer Olicity)

by wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops/pseuds/wibblywobblywaltzinginhightops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated: Chapter 6<br/>This is just a collection of Olicity stories during the hiatus. Prompts are accepted.<br/>Feel free to leave comments and suggestions, i would greatly appreciate it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

**Author's Note:**

> i would really appreciate some input in the comments, thanks :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get ready to go their first date since 3x01  
> i switched the order of the chapters, so the old chapter 1 is now chapter 3 :)

“So… Have you picked the restaurant?” Oliver asked leaning over to look at Felicity’s iPad, where she was skimming through lists of Coast City’s finest. Oliver had his white dress shirt half buttoned and his hand resting gently on Felicity’s shoulder. She was sitting on their hotel bed, legs crossed, in an elegant red dress with her hair down and heels on.

“Big Belly Burger?” She offered tentatively. She looked back to Oliver with a pleading grin, at which Oliver chuckled, gently tilting her chin towards his to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers softly, kissing her in a way that screamed _I love you._

“We should find something nice.” He replied, his face still close to hers. A faint smile was still formed on her lips. Oliver tilted the iPad closer to himself, his hand still resting softly on her shoulder.

 “How about… Gastrognome?” He asked allowing a loving smile to last on his face. He had to smile when he looked at her, when he touched her, when he thought about her. When she smiled at him he could practically feel his heart warming.

“You can’t even pronounce it.” Felicity teased. She loved being able to flirt with him so openly. She loved the feeling of being able to love him. It seemed so cliché but she loved being able to have him. These moments... they made her so incredibly  _content_ _._  The best thing about it, was that every moment was just like this one. Every moment was a  _good_ moment. A  _happy_ moment. This was new, and whatever _this_ was, was better than she ever could have imagined. 

“It has 5 stars!” Oliver responded grinning down to her as he smoothly finished buttoning the crisp white shirt that fit him so perfectly.

“Um, it actually has _4.79_ stars if you wanna be factual at least get it right."

"I rounded up."

"But it has a dress code. ” Felicity added, “A  _strict_  one.” 

“Exactly.” With that he kissed Felicity on the cheek and she leaned into him, feeling his warmth against her. Moments like these reminded her why she loved him. Moments like these reminded her why she woke up every morning and couldn’t help smiling when she saw him there beside her. Moments like these reminded her why out off all the men she could have chosen, she chose Oliver Queen.

“ _Fine_.” Felicity agreed. She scrolled down Gastrognome’s page and frowned.

“Awww, seems like we can’t go,” She was mocking disappointment. She couldn’t help but tease Oliver. A smile broke on her face despite her best intentions, “We need a _reservation_ …" She continued now completely sarcastic, "Sounds like we arent going to the best G-Spot in town–” When she realized what she said she looked up to the ceiling in exasperation, "God–” She was interrupted by a loud loving chuckle from Oliver, who was straightening his tie.

“You are...” He trailed off in content disbelief. Oliver tore his eyes of Felicity long enough to check his watch. He took a calm step towards her, taking her hand in his.  Felicity smiled a smile that showed just how much she loved him.

“We… are going to be late.”

“Late to where? We have no reservation.”

“Yes we do.” Oliver's lips curved into a gorgeous smile, a smile that he only showed Felicity. They began towards the door as Felicity realized that Oliver had chosen Gastrognome long before he had suggested it to her.

“Oliver you son of a–” As Felicity flirted, she gently pulled Oliver’s tie, bringing him closer to her. Before she could say  _bitch_  her lips had touched his.

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to do that tie thing, in the movies it always seems so smooth...” She said as they walked out of the room. She trailed off when she saw Oliver’s expression. It was a mixture between pure happiness, pure love, and complete surprise. It was a face she had never seen before.

“What?” She asked fairly confused. Oliver closed and locked the door and turned back to her, the same expression on his face.

“You are incredible.” His soft expression grew softer as he took her hand again. She grinned up at him.

“Well you're not so bad yourself..." Felicity added. Oliver leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He held his lips against her soft skin for a few steps, when he stopped he squeezed her hand in affection. Felicity lay her head on Ollie’s shoulder affectionately until they reached the elevator. When she heard the  _ding_  and raised her head, a smile formed on her face. She squeezed Oliver’s hand and he smiled at her, the kind of smile that showed just how much he loved her.

  
As they stepped out of the elevator, Oliver could swear he heard a man mutter, “Coast City is a damn weird place to honeymoon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go out to dinner for the first time since 3x01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is the actual date,  
> You're comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated :)

Gastrognome was very French, and very fancy. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the lighting was set to low, making the whole facade especially romantic.

“On our first date,” Oliver looked down to his hands and back up, letting his eyes fall gently on Felicity’s face, “I told you that you were the first person I could see as a person.” He smiled. Felicity smiled back softly. “I also told you that the first time I saw you was when I walked into your office three years ago.” Oliver gazed at Felicity, adoring the loving yet curious expression on her face.

“I saw you, before that day. A while before, when I was still missing.” He didn't drop his gaze, though his smile widened.

“Oliver... Is this gonna be one of those I saw you in a dream speeches because I’ve always  _preeetty_  sceptical about those things.” Felicity was going to continue but she was interrupted by chuckle. Oliver’s face was full of unadulterated love.

“When I was in Hong Kong, I had a-a mission of sorts that brought me back to Starling City.” Oliver’s face had grown sadder, as it always did when he brought up his past. Felicity’s face filled with concern. Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

“We were there for the Omega Bio Weapon. Waller–”

“As in Amanda Waller?” Felicity interrupted softly.

“She was... my boss for a time in Hong Kong. It was either do what she said, or be killed. I… was naive. Amanda Waller taught me to be what she needed me to be in order to survive.” Oliver answered thoughtfully.  Felicity nodded softly and sympathetically, allowing him to continue. Her face was full of pure, unconditional love.

It was incredibly difficult for Oliver to recount anything from those five years away, but somehow it was less challenging with Felicity. Oliver couldn’t help but marvel at how perfect she was. He couldn’t quite understand how she somehow always knew exactly how to respond when he was talking about his past. This was one of the many reasons he loved her.

“She had gotten a tip that the buyer of the weapon was a known associate of my father, so it was  _my_  job to break into Queen Consolidated to get some 'needed' information.” He sighed and rolled eyes before finishing.

”Very, very long story short,” His face  lit up immeasurably as he continued, “I was in my father’s old office, hacking into the mainframe.” He continued casually. He couldn’t stop smiling, especially when he watched Felicity’s expression transform from confusion to dread. “I heard someone coming so  I hid  and… there you were. Muttering to yourself, completely innocent. You were just this… person. Everything and everyone before and after that moment, for years was a threat. But you… you were just this… adorable Queen Consolidated IT girl playing with your keycard and telling herself  that you ‘really need to stop talking to yourself.’ ”

“Nooo.” Felicity giggled sheepishly, and Oliver chuckled and smiled at her as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Oliver... there were so many nights like that I don’t even know which one it was.” She regained a fraction of her composure.

Oliver laughed candidly and grinned at Felicity who was still fairly awe struck.

“You did see a picture of me...” Oliver smirked.

“I always thought you were so cute,” Felicity interrupted, grinning. “I really don’t see why, the picture that they circulated in the press made you look like a serial killer. I don’t know why I thought it was so perfect. I gotta say… My taste has improved… and you have  _definitely_  aged well.” Felicity teased.

Oliver couldn’t smile any bigger, just like he couldn’t be any more in love. He had loved other women, but never like this. This was absolute. Everything was just so right.

“I love you.” Oliver added profoundly.

“I love  _you_ ” Felicity responded, smiling softly.

“Bonjour madame et monsieur, ‘vat can I get you today?” The waiter had a very thick French accent, a luxurious handle bar mustache, and a crisp, elegant tuxedo. He pleasantly took their orders.

“Are you two honeymooning? Very many married couples come to dis establishment for anniversaries and such celebrations.”

Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s, and they both chuckled.

“No, no we’re not married.” Oliver responded, highly amused.

“Oh, ‘vell you two are very much in love. Your orders ‘vil come shortly.”

“Two in one day that has gotta be a record.” Felicity joked as the waiter walked away. Oliver chuckled.

“You're my  _everything_.” This was very out there for Oliver to say, when his eyes met with Felicity’s it was her turn to give him an expression of pure happiness, pure love, and total surprise. It was a face Oliver had never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick morning story

“Good morning!” Oliver whispered cheerily. Felicity opened one eye.

“I thought I told you to let me sleep in,” Felicity yawned and sat up begrudgingly.

“I did.” Oliver’s smile turned into a slight smirk.

“Its past noon.” Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver’s remark, and knelt over and kissed his cheek. It was supposed to be a quick peck, a simple  _good morning honey_  kiss, but Felicity held her lips to his cheek a second too long. She loved the feeling of his stubble against her face, and no matter how many times she kissed him, she could never get enough. She was in love.

“What was that for?” Oliver asked, as his eyes met with hers. Felicity took his hand in hers looked down at them for a moment and then looked back up into his eyes, smiling.

“I love you.” She replied wholeheartedly. Oliver squeezed her hand, “I love you too.”  

 He loved her sparkling blue eyes, and her beautiful soft skin. No matter how many times he touched her, he couldn't get enough. He was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver surprises Felicity with an apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions and thoughts in the comments, i would greatly appreciate it

Felicity woke to a empty bed. This wasn’t unusual, Oliver almost always woke earlier than she did. Occasionally, he would come back to bed just to watch her wake up. He loved the smile she gave him when she woke to find him next to her. He loved how she would lean over to kiss him. He loved the trifling conversation they would have as they just lay together in bed and in love.

Their hotel suite was fairly small, (a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen) but Felicity didn’t mind. She was having the time of her life with the love of her life. It had been five weeks since they had driven away from Starling City and she couldn’t be happier.

Yawning, Felicity made her way to the kitchen expecting to see Oliver fully dressed, drinking a large cup of coffee, and reading that days newspaper as he usually did. He always stressed how happy it made him to have a newspaper stand directly in front of their hotel.

Felicity loved the smile he always gave her when he saw her in the doorway. It was a smile that sang _I love you_. She loved the way that he said “good morning.” It was a cheery hello, radiating pure happiness. She loved the way he would immediately get up to kiss her. It was usually a quick peck, but sometimes she had a hard time pulling away. That kiss was so much more than a way to say _good morning_. The second his lips touched hers it made her day. That kiss was just one of the many ways they shared their vast feelings for each other. The love that they shared was so, so real. And she loved that too.

It was so important for her to see him so happy, after everything that they had gone through, after everything that he had gone through. After all the pain that he had endured, all the people he had lost, seeing him there smiling his beautiful smile made her love him all the more.

Today was different. She strolled into the kitchen to find it empty. The coffee maker was untouched and the table was clear besides a scribbled note that read:

_I’ll be right back._

_Love you,_

“Hmm.” Felicity raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, perplexed.

There was a sound at the door, and Oliver emerged through the door carrying two coffees and a newspaper under his flawlessly defined arm. His gray v-neck and jeans fit so _perfectly_. It was a chilly morning in Coast City, so naturally he was wearing the brown leather jacket he always wore. Felicity took a second to just adore him in his casualness, in his contentedness. She glanced to the coffees, and in seeing they were Starbucks raised her eyebrows. Something was up.

“Good morning!” Oliver said, emanating love. He had to take a second to appreciate Felicity standing there in his t-shirt looking at him with a loving smile, her eyebrows raised. He could already tell she knew he was up to something.

“Starbucks? You hate Starbucks.” Felicity responded skeptically.

“But you...love it.” Oliver leaned in to kiss her. Felicity’s hand fell to his chest as she kissed him back, letting her tongue slip into his mouth as she pressed against him.

Oliver loved the feeling of Felicity against him, and didn’t mind that the two coffees in his hands stopped him from reciprocating. Felicity’s hand glided through his hair, and slowly down to his shoulder. She loved the feeling of Oliver against her, and it was more than just his solid frame, or his chiseled abs she could feel under his shirt. It was the connection that they shared. It was a way that the pure love and absolute attraction they felt for each other came to light. She let her hand fall from his firm shoulder down to the coffee in his hand.

She pulled away smoothly as she took the coffee from Oliver, and raised it to her mouth.

Oliver chuckled as Felicity raised her eyebrows once more.

“You’re over compensating for something… ” Felicity stared at Oliver skeptically for a beat before continuing.

“Oliver Queen are you cheating on me?” She flirted as she grabbed the newspaper from under his arm, and ambled over to the table. She started to scan the headlines, but put it down when Oliver strolled over to her casually.

“Isn’t this hotel room a little...small?” Oliver asked, a slight smile forming on his face.

“You’re here, so I love it.” She glanced at him fondly, but cocked her head slightly when he reached into his jacket pocket.

“Let’s be happy somewhere bigger.” Oliver couldn’t help but beam when Felicity’s mouth slowly dropped open.

She didn’t have to look at the paper he had so casually set down on the table. Without saying anything she set her coffee down and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately, intensely, running her fingers through his hair, stroking his bearded face, loving every moment of this burning love.

Oliver pulled away slightly, his face still inches from her’s. “Six month lease.” Oliver voiced breathily. He locked lips with her once again rushing his hands through her hair, letting them move down her back to her hips, adoring her.

“Apartment. Mid town.” He had given up on full sentences when he felt her warm breath on his lips.

“Mmhmm.” Felicity responded in satisfaction. She grinned as his lips touched her's once more. They were perfectly soft, yet rough, and as her hands made their way to his chest, she was fully aware of his hands gliding up and down her back. Tongues and hands swirled as they forgot about their coffees, newspapers and plans, making their way to the bedroom.

Their love was intense and passionate. It was sensual, but affectionate. It was filled with romantic dinners and lasting talks in bed. It was anyones dream come true. 

 

*     *     *

 

"So we're going to have our own home." Felicity was completely content wrapped up in Oliver's arms. She broke the warm silence softly.

.."Yes we are." Oliver's eyes were still closed, his body wrapped around Felicity's, his head placed softly on her shoulder.

"I already have one." Felicity responded blissfully.

"Mhmm?" 

"You." Felicity smiled, and Oliver brought her closer to himself, and kissed her cheek softly.

They stayed in bed wrapped up in each other for the next hour quiet and carefree.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity make breakfast in their new apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your input and thoughts in the comments :)

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Oliver strolled casually into their kitchen, still buttoning his flannel.

“Yeah well, when my Dad left, my mom got a third job as a waitress for some… grungy diner downtown.” Felicity’s answer was so relaxed and calm. She hated talking about her childhood, or her past in general, but talking to Oliver about it was somehow… easier. He always knew how to react, how to respond. He would say exactly what he needed to say half the time, and the other half he would say nothing, his eyes would speak for him.

“She was gone in the morning, so I did learn how to make a _fewww_ things.” Felicity continued as she smiled up to Oliver. His eyebrows were slightly raised, his face filling with adoration.

“You know, when making scrambled eggs, its good to cook it on a low heat.” With that Oliver glided over to Felicity, placing one hand on her shoulder as he lowered the heat with the other.

He placed a prolonged kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry.” Felicity smiled up to Oliver, adoring his expression as she turned the heat back up. 

There was a lull of comfortable silence. Oliver was standing behind Felicity, his head was laying softly on her shoulder, his broad arms wrapped around her delicately. His lips formed a smile of sheer happiness. To be here with her, living this…dream, was just incredible.

Felicity rested the back of her head against Oliver’s chest, and could practically feel his heart beating. His arms around her tightly, softly, felt so safe…so good. She couldn’t help but smile. They stood there for a few minutes in beautiful silence, swaying calmly and loving the feeling of simply having each other, loving the fact that they couldn’t quite describe the happiness they were feeling in this moment.

Felicity offhandedly stirred the eggs in front of her with a soft, loving smile formed on her face.

“I enjoyed our shower this morning.” Oliver broke the silence in the best way, as a playful grin appeared on his face. His smile didn’t break as he glided his hands up her sides and let them trickle up her arms to her shoulders, kissing his way to her neck, feeling her subcontiously press against him.

“Mhhmm, and last night too.” Felicity turned her head to his, neglecting the eggs as she kissed him passionatey, loving the feeling of him behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

She grinned, pulling away to fully face him, to wrap her arms around his neck, to let him place his on her hips, only to connect again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers, and his tongue gliding through her mouth.

Oliver reached to lower the heat on the eggs without pulling away, but eventually gave up. He pulled away, but couldnt resist the urge to reconnect for one, two, three more quick pecks before finally reaching over to the eggs. It took him all of two seconds to turn off the heat, but it felt like an eternity.

Felicity let her hands glide down from his neck and smoothly press against his chest, helping her pull away from him. Their faces were dangerously close to one another, and feeling his warm breath on her lips forced her to kiss him again. A smile broke on her face before she could fully pull away again, loving the softness of his lips against hers. She loved the way he hesitated before fully pulling away, and the way that his beautiful eyes glowed when he looked down to her.

“We should eat.” Oliver muttered grinning, his face still inches from hers.

“Mmmhmm.” Felicity responded agreeing, but remained un-moving, the smile on her face got slightly bigger. She pressed her lips against his cheek softly.

“Mhmm, still got it.” Felicity muttered as she drifted over to the cabinet.

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh a whole heartedly as Felicity realized what she had said outloud.

“Felicity, you are perfect.” Oliver beamed over to her.

“I mean I wouldn't say _perfect_... but I mean incredible, unbelievable, funny, smart, all good adjectives! Oh... and Oliver,” Felicity started as she strolled over to him, two plates in her hand, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

The smile that they shared in that moment and the happiness filling the room was somthing they would never forget. 

Oliver and Felicity already knew that they loved eachother. They already knew that they couldn’t live with out eachother. But that moment was was when they realized exactly what love was supposed to be. Their previous loves were big and beautiful, they were full of passion and happiness. But those relationships… they weren’t this. This love was somehow bigger, somehow more beautiful than anything they had ever imagined. This love was filled with feelings they couldn’t explain. It was the love where simply saying _I love you_ wasn’t enough. The word  _love_ couldn’t even begin to describe what they felt for each other. This moment was when they realized that there was no word to explain what they had. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun peaked in through the half closed blinds, spreading beaming sunlight across the couch and onto the round darkwood table at which Felicity was sitting. The new apartment was decently sized, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a combined dining room and put together living room by the kitchen. 

Oliver had had placed framed pictures of them together all over the apartment, and Felicity had bought a fern for the living room. Oliver finished bustling in the kitchen and strolled over to the table with two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Felicity, and kissed her softly on the top of her head before sitting down. Their was a comfortable silence for a moment, both of them content with the morning coffee and the morning news.

"How do you think they're doing back home?" Felicity's question was abrupt, but she asked calmly, not thinking much of it.

"Home?"

"Star City."

Oliver hesitated, worry suddenly engulfing his expression,"I talked to Dig last week, he said everything was fine."

"Yeah..." Felicity was skimming the headlines on her iPad in total domestic bliss. Her hand rested on the table next to her coffee, her fingers lightly tapping the side of the cup.

There was an awkward silence as Oliver tried to come up with words for how he suddenly felt. "Do you still think Star City is home?"

"I mean, it's where our friends are, it's where we lived for years..." Felicity glanced at Oliver, and in seeing his expression she drifted off. After a few moments of hesitation, her face filled with concern and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just--I’m trying so hard to make  _ this  _ home." His gaze dropped from Felicity down to his hands on the table. Felicity took this as her cue to smoothly slip from her chair to his side. She gently took his hand in hers.

"I want to be wherever you are. Always. I just sometimes miss the ya know…  _ gang _ ." Oliver nodded, but he was still visibly shaken.

"Hey, Oliver, Look at me. I am at home when I am with you."

" _ This _ is home for me." Oliver's eyes finally met Felicity's.

"Oliver... I am happy here. With you. Maybe I don't call it home yet, but for me where we are doesn't matter. It's  _ you _ that matters."

Oliver smiled, but the topic still rested heavily on his mind. He was terrified that he wouldn't be enough for her, and no matter how much he knew she loved him, he couldn't help but to be insecure about the relationship. He couldn't help but think that nothing good ever works out.

Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand and dropped his gaze from her back to the newspaper. She let her other hand gently tilt his face back to hers, and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh! You know where we should go to breakfast? That cute little diner on Baker Street!" Felicity smiled eagerly.

"We went there last week." Oliver smiled, the worry lifting from his face.

"And it was good--you even said you liked their omelet!" Felicity said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

"I know but the coffee was ya know...  _ mih. _ " 

Felicity's giggle emanated through the entire apartment, and she peaked out of their bedroom half dressed grinning.

"Oh their coffee was  _ miih? _ " She mocked. "It's a diner of course their coffee was  _ mihh. _ " Felicity said, disappearing back into their bedroom. Oliver chuckled, his previous worries left behind, at least for the moment.

She emerged back out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a brightly colored sweater. "So it's settled. Cute little diner on Baker Street." She smiled at Oliver, and leaned in for a quick peck as he got up from the table. 

"Just gonna grab my coat," Oliver's face exhibited all his love for Felicity. As he went into their bedroom, Felicity's face was filled with concern as she watched him. It was clear that their previous conversation hadn't left her mind yet. 

 


End file.
